3-E, Ketos Tercinta Menyerang!
by KiiroLily
Summary: lagi males bikin summary, intinya ini sekuel R A Z I A. BL, rate T for safe. dah


**Ga nyangka aku kalo fanfic sebelumnya bisa dibilang sukses (kalo dibandingin fanfic-ku sebelumnya, yang cuma 1 itupun ancur-ancuran)**

 **Jadi, saya memutuskan buat bikin sekuelnya**

 **Btw, asano jr saya panggil gakushuu disini supaya gampang ngebedain Asano mana yang dibahas.**

 **Happy reading!**

3-E: Ketos Tercinta menyerang!

An assassination classroom fanfic

Copyright: Yusei Matsui

Gakuho x Isogai, Nagisa x Karma

Jika ada fanfic dengan judul atau alur yang sama, itu ketidaksengajaan dan mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya

"BABEHHHHHH!" Sebuah teriakan membuka pagi di kediaman Asano. Nampaknya si anak bermimpi buruk. Apa dia mimpi kalo ada suster ngesot berwajah Grell dari fandom nan jauh? Ato dia mimpi temen (baca: bawahan) –temennya itu mahoan semua? Ren sama Araki, Seo sama Koyama? Cocok ya!

Tapi, ternyata mimpinya itu..

' _Asano-kun'_

' _Hayati ayah ini lelah ngejomblo terus nak. Ayah nikah lagi ya?'_

' _Kalo ngga boleh, bunuh saja hayati ayah di rawa-rawa'_

Kata-kata ayahnya itu menyihirnya bak sihir Ibu peri Cinderella. Gimana nggak, dia takut jadi Cinderella yang disiksa ibu tirinya. Lebih parah lagi, dia disuruh ngamen pake baju bayi biar orang kasian dan ngadopsi dia, sementara ibu barunya ngeracuni ayahnya, lalu ayahnya mati, dan ibu tirinya menguasai dunia.

Mengabaikan kealayan tadi, Gakushuu segera mandi dan berganti baju. Setelah itu, ia menemukan ayahnya duduk di meja makan, seperti ingin membicarakan sesuatu.

"Asano-kun"

Sebagai anak yang berbakti, Gakushuu menjawab, "Iya,yah"

Meski dalam hati dia berkata,

' _MATI AKU. MATIIIIIII'_

"Duduk"

Kursi di hadapan ayahnya segera diduduki oleh Gakushuu. Kakinya gemeter ga karuan.

"Ayah akan kawin lagi'

KAWIN LAGI

WIN LAGI

LAGI

GI

GI

I..

KI JOKO BODO BISA NGASIH WANGSIT LEWAT MIMPI NAKKK

XOOXOOO

"Ayah kok nggak ngasih tau dulu?" Tanya Gakushuu rada kesel. Meski ada emosi yang disimpen 90 persennya di dalem hati.

"Sebetulnya Ayah udah tunangan ama dia 6 bulan lalu, Cuma aja takutnya kamu shock," Om Gakulipan njawab sambil senyum dikit.

Gakushuu merasakan sedikit keabnormalan.

"Yah, emang mau nikah ama sapa?" Gakushuu nanya dengan keponya. Mata ungunya menyipit sampe jadi sesipit mata alien gurita kuning yang katanya ngehancurin bulan.

Reader yang udah baca fanfic sebelumnya pasti sudah tau ama siapa, tapi, Om Lipan satu ini ingin merahasiakan kenyataan.

"Liat aja nak, nanti orangnya dateng kok, jam setengah 7,"

Gakushuu cuma bisa narik napas dalem. Lalu dia ngambil tasnya dan melangkah ke pintu, mau ke sekolah.

"Oh iya Asano-kun, ayah kasih 1 hint siapa dia,"

Mata Gakushuu tertuju kepada ayahnya tercinta.

"Dia anak kelas E"

.

.

.

WADEHELLLLLLLLLLLLL

Teriakan Gakushuu akan menghancurkan gerobak buburnya tukang bubur dari sinetron yang ga tamat tamat itu.

XOOXOOO

"Muka lu kecut banget sih Shuu," Begitu kata temennya Gakushuu yang paling deket, yaitu si poni miring Ren yang terkenal sebagai playboy di sekolah bersama Maehara dari kelas E.

" Anak mana yang mukanya ga kecut kalo denger bapaknya mau kawin lagi," kata yang bersangkutan.

Gakushuu sebetulnya takut sapa yang bakalan jadi emak barunya itu. Jadi, buat mengira-ngira,

"Ren, lu inget homo sapien kelas E yang lumayan ga?"

"Ngapain? Lo mau liat sapa? Si Karma?" Ren nyeletuk tanpa mengira-ngira akibatnya.

"Maaf Ren, gue masih lurus. Gue cuma mau ngira siapa yang bakal nyuruh nggosok lantai di belakang Ayah habis ini," Ternyata Gakushuu kalem juga. Mungkin aja dia emang belok (digampar).

"Yaudah, gue tulisin satu satu ya. Nih,"

Selembar kertas pun segera melayang di hadapan si ranking satu. Dengan segera, ia meneliti nama manusia-manusia yang tercoret di kertas itu.

 _Akabane Karma. Pinter, (katanya orang) keren, tapi jahilnya minta ampun. Nggak, nggak mungkin ini pilihan ayahnya._

 _Shiota Nagisa. Shota kayak namanya, mirip cewek, yah, yang ini agak mungkin sih, tapi aku gak percaya ayah bakal suka shota._

 _Kayano Kaede. Suka puding, imut, sayangnya ga terlalu menarik. Hmm, orang ini boleh dimasukin daftar kemungkinan._

 _Nakamura Rio. Kurang lebih sama kayak Karma, bedanya cuma satu: dia cewek. Tapi kok rasanya ga mungkin ya?_

 _Isogai Yuuma. Ikemen, ketua kelas, baik budinya, tidak sombong, dan rajin menabung._

 _Tunggu, bukannya dia yang paling mungkin?_

 _Ato jangan jangan, sama guru kelas E yang rambut pirang itu? Ato malah yang satunya lagi?_

 _ARFGGHHH_

"Ren, istirahat nanti kumpulin semuanya di atap sekolah. Ada yang pingin gue omongin," Gakushuu menyuruh temen mahoan—maksudnya deketnya itu.

"Tapi, aku ada janjian sama-"

"Palingan sama salah satu cewek moe yang lu godain tadi pagi. Udah, panggilin aja mereka."

XOOXXOOOO

Jam pulang sekolah. Jam paling dinantikan bagi kebanyakan siswa.

Di puncak gunung nun jauh, semua siswa juga sedang memasukkan buku, alat tulis, dan berbagai peralatan antah berantah mereka ke dalam tas. Gelak tawa terdengar dari siswa siswi kelas 3-E. Guru mereka yang sedang dilempari pisau pun menghindar seperti biasa.

Sungguh jam pulang sekolah yang normal.

Hingga the Big Five menyerang. Dimulai dengan anak pak Gakuhou yang mencak mencak begitu sampai di puncak gunung.

"AAGHHH SIALAN BAPAK GUE NGASIH ULER ULERAN DI JALAN KE GUNUNG. HABIS ULER, ADA CICAK, KECOAK, KOMODO,MANA BGMNYA UTT*R*N DIPUTER TERUS LAGI DI JALAN"

Elo yang benci sama kelas E lo, nak.

"Heh, ngapain kalian pada kesini! Mana barang bawaan kalian aneh- aneh!" Isogai sebagai ketua kelas yang baik melindungi rahasia kelas mereka, termasuk para humunya.

Kalian mau tau apa yang dibawa Gakushuu Asano dkk?

Mercon, sekotak telor busuk, pistol ( mainan tapi dikira beneran), kulkas mini, bedak gatel...ada buku "Cara Singkat Jadi Saitama" juga.

"HEEHHH" orang gak waras yang diketahui bernama Koyama teriak lewat toa,

"NGAKUUU, SAPA DIANTARA KALIAN YANG TUNANGAN SAMA BAPAKNYA ASANO"

Seketika itu juga...

Rio cekikikan sendiri. ( Liat omake cerita sebelumnya supaya tahu penyebabnya)

Isogai diem. Diem itu emas. Dia ga mau ketauan sama anaknya.

Maehara shock. Rasanya dia merasa siapapun yang mau maunya sama tu Kepsek, kalo ga bener bener suka ya masokis tingkat dewa.

Refleks Karma meluk Nagisa sambil tereak, "NAGI, KAMU SAMA AKU KAN? BUKAN SAMA OM OM SABLENG ITU KAN? KAMU GA SELINGKUH KAN?"

Karma yang sadis aja protektif sama humuannya.

Karma melangkahkan kakinya ke musuh abadinya itu. Lalu dia mengambil telor busuk yang dibawanya dan ngomong,

" Jika tiap detik mencintai Nagisa, aku dapat satu telur busuk ini, maka seluruh telur busuk di dunia ada di genggamanku."

Anti mainsetrum Karma ini.

Setelah pernyataan geje barusan, Nagisa berjalan ke arah Karma.

"Lu humu Ma?" tanya Nagisa dengan polosnya.

XOOXOOO

Pasrah.

Ke gunung tadi bener bener ga guna. Harusnya dia tau ga bakal ada yang mau ngakui dirinya bakal jadi mama barunya. Mungkin orangnya juga ngga kalah shock.

TIRIRIRIT TUREEREET

Melihat adanya panggilan dari ayah tercinta, ditekannya ijo ijo di hapenya.

"Asano-kun, ayah udah mau nyampe. Yang siap ya. Kamu seneng kan, akhirnya ayahmu ini ga menderita lagi?"

Seneng banget sih ni orang nyiksa anaknya. Bentar lagi anakmu disiksa, disuruh kerja keras, ga boleh ke pesta dansa, ditolong ibu peri, habis itu nikah sama...tunggu, dia bukan putri di cerita cerita antah berantah itu.

Pintu dibuka.

"Asano-kun, perkenalkan...dia"

"Isogai – ah, Yuma-chan"

Seketika itu juga...

Silakan bayangkan sendiri, authornya ga tega nulisnya. Yang pasti, kondisi mental Asano Gakushuu bisa membuatnya dimasukkan RSJ meski cuma beberapa detik.

END

 **Saya tahu yang ini pendek dan garing. Saya tahu. Maaf karena saya lagi belajar bikin wallpaper, dan lagi males karena liburan. Mungkin saya tidak akan membuat kelanjutannya.**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah membaca ini, apalagi kalo like ato review.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


End file.
